


玩具にしんさい（KT、双总裁车一发完）

by kanone



Category: KinKi Kids, tsuyoshi domoto/koichi domoto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanone/pseuds/kanone
Summary: 会长刚的公司遭遇到恶意收购，他只能求助会长光一……





	玩具にしんさい（KT、双总裁车一发完）

双总裁（董事会会长）paro  
只有车车车，一发完。  
6000+车，慎入。

堂本设计公司董事会会长室。一个规规矩矩身穿三件套的男人正在给一个坐在办公椅上穿着随意、眼睛大大、长相过分可爱的男人进行着汇报。  
堂本设计公司是堂本刚父亲创立的公司，原本只是一个员工只有十几个人的小公司，却在堂本刚大学毕业接手之后拿到了好几个品牌的设计大单子，从而在短短几年之内扩展为一个拥有自己品牌的上市公司。今年正好30岁的堂本刚也因此成为商界八卦界的风云人物。毕竟堂本刚不仅长得好看又是货真价实一家中型上市公司的会长，还从来没有传出过什么花边绯闻。然而此时，却有人想恶意收购他的心血。

“啧。你是说那个女人正在收购别的股东的股份？”堂本刚等自家社长井之原快彦汇报完毕，一脸头疼。  
“没错……”井之原快彦继续汇报道，“而且她还扬言说……”  
“说什么？”  
“除非您和她结婚……”  
“啪”一沓文件扔到了井之原快彦的脚下。井之原快彦无奈看着生气地鼓起了脸但还是很可爱的会长大人，把剩下的话吞进了肚子里。  
“这个老女人！！欺人太甚！！”可爱的会长大人急得眼泪都在眼眶里面打转了。  
其实也不是很老啦，就是比您大个15岁……只能说长得可爱真的是罪过。井之原快彦在心中默默吐槽。  
“现在还有哪几个董事的股份没有被收购？”而堂本刚不愧是一手壮大自家公司的精英人物，已经迅速冷静了下来。  
“还有渡边董事的！”  
“他是什么意思？”  
“他手里的10%开价10亿”  
“……真是狮子大开口……”  
“田岛丽子那边也在犹豫……”  
“我们肯定是没有这么多流动资金收购这10%的，而这个老女人之前花25亿收购了39%……啧。”  
“田岛丽子那边再动用10亿也很勉强了……毕竟她前夫留给她的遗产也就这么多……”  
“但是如果她真的要鱼死网破的话……我这边股份加上之前收购的才40%……是肯定要将公司拱手让给她……”命运掌握在别人手上，堂本刚难过得闭起了眼睛。  
“还有就是……公司有传闻说，渡边董事在找另一个堂本会长接手股份……”  
堂本刚闻言睁开了眼睛，“哪个堂本会长？”  
“就那个堂本财团的……”  
“堂本光一？！”

要说起堂本光一，那就是另外一个风云人物了。身为堂本财团的会长的堂本光一今年也正好30岁，和堂本刚同龄，但是和堂本刚家的小企业不一样的是，堂本光一从小含着金汤匙长大。堂本财团是一个战后崛起的老式财团，产业遍布金融、房地产、钢铁、石油等，大到银行小到沐浴液，有可能都是堂本财团旗下产业，而堂本光一也总是上娱乐版的头条，成为霓虹人民的茶余饭后的谈资。堂本光一最近的绯闻是和美艳不可方物的新生代女优，靠着绯闻，女优一举成为全霓虹最炙手可热的女演员。虽然堂本设计公司横空出世的时候，所有人都认为堂本设计公司属于堂本财团，然而久而久之，众人也都看明白了，除了当家人姓氏一样，堂本设计公司和堂本财团真的一毛钱关系也没有。

又过了几日，终于传来了田岛丽子在变卖祖宅的消息……看来对于堂本刚的公司她是势在必得了……

已经连续几日都在会长室加班的堂本刚已经无计可施……这几日他和井之原快彦拜访了多少人就碰了多少钉子……难不成爸爸传给他的公司就要葬送在自己手里吗？想起最坏的结局，堂本刚禁不住就要流眼泪了……  
井之原快彦刚接完电话，回到会长室，便看到了堂本刚的眼泪摇摇欲坠……  
“有一个不知道是好消息还是坏消息的消息……”井之原快彦开口道。  
“是什么？”  
“堂本光一要见你……”  
“哈？？？他见我干嘛？”  
“不知道……而且说已经派了人来接你了，就在楼下……”  
“……”  
“这是我们唯一的机会了……一定要让他出手相助啊！”井之原快彦拍拍堂本刚的肩，帮他收拾了包，并把已经呆住的堂本刚送到了楼下，果不其然，有一个加长林肯在等待着堂本刚。  
在堂本刚坐上林肯之后，好一段时间才反应过来……  
“你们会长为什么要见我？”堂本刚喝了口堂本光一的秘书给他准备的乌龙茶，问道。  
堂本财团的会长秘书坂本冷着脸回答道，“您去了就知道了……”  
“那我们去哪里？”  
“会长家。”

在忐忑中，堂本刚被送到了一栋超级无敌华丽的别墅里。坂本秘书吩咐要他洗澡换上礼盒里的衣服之后就离开了别墅，诺大的别墅里面瞬间只剩下了堂本刚自己一个人。  
堂本刚完全不知道堂本光一要干什么，但是井之原快彦的“唯一的办法”如同枷锁一样紧紧地缠着他……堂本刚机械地洗完澡，并打开了坂本秘书递给他的纸盒……里面是一套白色蕾丝女式内衣……

堂本光一你是变态吗！！！堂本刚绝望地想。  
天底下果然没有免费的午餐……回想起田岛丽子肥硕的身材、整容过度留下后遗症僵硬的老脸以及耀武扬威非要自己娶她的丑恶嘴脸……堂本刚觉得如果实在要选的话，他会毫无犹豫地选择起码人帅身材好的堂本光一……而且他们都是男人，真的被怎么样也不会少块肉……更何况他对男人也并不是毫无经验……  
给自己施加了许多心理建设，堂本刚鼓起勇气套上了这套性感白色蕾丝内衣以及盒子里的白色蕾丝吊带袜……完成了坂本秘书的吩咐。  
在浴室的全身镜中，出现了一个短发、眼睛大大的、圆圆脸、长相非常可爱的男人，b cup的内衣形状正好地包裹着他的胸，内裤也是性感的T-back，而他的粉红色的性器无法完全被内裤包住，堪堪露出了头，内衣的下摆是薄薄的白纱呈撕裂状，破碎的蕾丝中间露出雪白的皮肤，若影若现更添性感。  
嘟着嘴，堂本刚一屁股坐到了客厅的沙发上……中央空调敬业地运作着，让他既没有感觉到热也没有感觉到冷。这堂本光一的谱摆得也真够大的，他都准备好了还没有回来呢。正想着，玄关传来了开锁的声音。

堂本光一拉着行李走进客厅的时候便看到身穿白色蕾丝性感内衣的堂本刚正在不高兴地瞪着他，实在是太过于可爱又性感让堂本光一瞬间就硬了。  
不过还是要谈生意的嘛～自制力过人的堂本光一忍住立刻扑倒堂本刚的冲动，在堂本刚的不满下吩咐他进卧室等，而堂本光一自己则不紧不慢地进了浴室，准备洗去好几天出国出差的疲惫。  
不过话说回来，他并没有嘱咐堂本刚穿这身衣服，而看堂本刚的表情也不是自愿的……堂本光一笑了笑，决定明天就涨坂本秘书的工资。  
堂本光一洗完澡走进卧室，小熊猫一样可爱的堂本刚正用手捏着床单，一脸紧张看着他。  
堂本光一走到堂本刚的面前，说道：“堂本会长好久不见啊！”  
“你让我穿上这身衣服，究竟想干什么？”堂本刚侧过头，红着脸问道。堂本光一进来的时候什么都没有穿，帅气的外表，身上没有一块赘肉，还拥有着六块腹肌……更重要的是他的阴茎也十分的优秀……深红色的阴茎又粗又长正半勃起宣示着自己的存在感。  
堂本光一勾住堂本刚的下巴让他抬头看着自己。从上往下看显得堂本刚的眼睛更大了，偏偏这个人还似乎毫无自觉得眨巴着眼睛，瞬间萌得堂本光一肝疼。  
“我会收购渡边的股份，解决你的危机……”  
“你要什么？”  
“要你陪我一晚！”  
不等堂本刚的回答，堂本光一就拉着堂本刚站起来并吻上了他的嘴唇。堂本光一颇有耐心地舔着堂本刚的嘴唇，而过了一会儿堂本刚犹犹豫豫地张开了自己的嘴，灵蛇般的舌头立刻钻进了他的嘴里，勾着他的舌头让堂本刚与他一起共舞。  
两个人激烈地亲吻着，安静的室内传出了舌头搅动的水声，堂本光一知道这个交易成功了。

堂本刚被堂本光一吻得晕晕乎乎，什么时候堂本光一坐到了床上而自己又什么时候张开双腿坐到了堂本光一腿上都不知道。堂本光一终于在堂本刚觉得自己快被吻窒息的时候松开了他的嘴。堂本光一一路往下啃着堂本刚的脖子，一手解开了堂本刚的内衣，一手探进了堂本刚的内裤里，抚摸着堂本刚的被堂本光一高超的吻技吻得半勃起的阴茎。  
“啊……”堂本刚觉得自己就好像是刚被浪花拍上岸的鱼，呼吸变得急促起来……  
“你真敏感。”堂本光一舔了舔堂本刚暴露在空气中的粉红色乳头，引起了堂本刚的一阵颤栗。  
堂本光一似乎对堂本刚的胸部挺感兴趣，双手揉动着堂本刚的胸，熟练的手法让堂本刚舒服得不停喘息，灵巧的舌头一个劲添弄着堂本刚右胸的乳头。堂本刚觉得自己的左胸很空虚，情不自禁用手抚弄左胸的乳头。  
“哈哈~”堂本光一发现了堂本刚的动作，不禁笑出声。他停下了动作，勾了勾堂本刚脖子上的项链，项链的吊坠是一个精美的一看就价值不菲的男式婚戒。堂本光一舔了舔堂本刚的耳朵，舌头模仿着活塞运动进出着堂本刚的耳窝，在他耳边轻声说，“你的伴侣知道你这么淫荡吗？”  
话音刚落，堂本刚就剧烈地挣扎起来。堂本光一抱着堂本刚站起来，又把堂本刚推到床上，他把自己的阴茎对着堂本刚的嘴，居高临下看着堂本刚，冷酷地说：“舔！”  
堂本刚看了看他，没有说话。  
“我可是花了10亿……”  
堂本刚犹犹豫豫张开了嘴，舔了舔堂本光一的龟头，感觉到堂本光一的阴茎并没有什么奇奇怪怪的味道，堂本刚才放心地双手扶着堂本光一的阴茎，像舔棒棒糖一样从上到下又从下到上舔了起来。  
堂本刚的嘴很小，只能容纳一小段堂本光一的肉棒，他只好尽力地用嘴吸吮着堂本光一的肉棒前端，用舌头舔着肉棒的马眼，双手做成圈沿着棒身上下撸动。  
而从堂本光一的角度看，堂本刚张开嘴努力吞吐着他的肉棒，肉棒在他的口腔内戳出一个鼓鼓的形状，而堂本刚又一直上目线一脸无辜地望着他，既清纯又淫荡。虽然堂本刚的技术不好，但是堂本光一觉得自己的身心都得到了巨大的满足……  
堂本刚只觉得堂本光一在他的服务下情动喘息的样子非常非常得好看，于是嘴和手更加卖力，导致堂本光一的肉棒又大了两圈……堂本刚的小嘴几乎要装不下了……  
看到堂本刚露出了稍微有点痛苦的表情，堂本光一的肉棒主动离开堂本刚的嘴，发出了“啵”的一声。  
堂本光一脱掉了堂本刚的吊带袜，色情地亲吻着堂本刚白皙又直的腿。他啃咬着堂本刚大腿娇嫩的肌肤，就是不去碰堂本刚湿透的内裤。  
堂本刚只觉得自己的前后都湿透了，他娇嫩的后穴被湿湿的内裤磨蹭着，似乎越来越空虚。  
“啊～啊……”堂本刚现在也顾不了在人前自慰的羞耻，一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，另一只手摸到了自己的后穴。

堂本光一看到的就是这样的一副淫秽的画面，在黑色的床单上，一个可爱的男人闭着眼睛，半张着嘴，嘴里发出甜腻的叫声，他的胸部挺立着被欺负成鲜红的略显红肿的乳头，白色蕾丝内衣还挂在他的右手臂上，内裤被他自己拉开了一些，右手撸动着暴露在空气中的阴茎，左手已经伸进内裤在欺负自己的后穴……  
“靠”这个尤物！堂本光一骂了句脏话，拿出了床头柜里面的润滑剂，拉开堂本刚的左手，将半管润滑剂全部挤到了堂本刚的后穴上。堂本光一没等堂本刚的反应就将三只手指插进了堂本刚的后穴，带着润滑剂搅动了起来。  
“啊啊啊！！！”堂本刚被突如起来的堂本光一的动作弄得达到了高潮，他的精液喷射到了堂本光一的脸上，堂本光一笑着舔了舔嘴角的精液，说：“甜的~”  
“…………”堂本刚真想找个地缝钻进去……太丢人了。然而堂本光一哪里会那么轻而易举放过他……  
因为高潮，堂本刚的后穴分泌出了不少肠液，让堂本光一手指的进出变得更加顺畅……感觉扩展得差不多了，堂本光一抽出了手指，堂本刚的后穴却像有生命般吸着他手指不放。  
在堂本刚感觉到后穴极度空虚的时候，一个比堂本光一的手指粗无数倍的东西戳了戳堂本刚的后穴，后穴立刻吸吮了起来。堂本刚知道那是堂本光一傲人的阴茎。一想到那种尺寸要进入自己的后穴，堂本刚觉得既害怕又兴奋。  
堂本光一缓慢地将自己的肉棒送进堂本刚的后穴中，后穴被撑开到极致，还好有润滑剂和肠液的润滑，堂本刚并没有觉得有多痛，只是觉得有点违和感。  
突然，堂本光一的龟头戳到了某个点，刺激得堂本刚的肉壁一阵收缩，而堂本刚本人也发出了一声媚叫。当即，堂本光一知道自己发现了堂本刚的敏感点。  
堂本光一缓慢得拔出自己的肉棒又缓缓得插入自己的肉棒，每一次都必定慢慢磨过堂本刚的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！”堂本刚觉得自己空虚的身体终于得到了满足，他无意识地媚叫着，换来了堂本光一更快速的抽插。啪啪啪的肉体相撞的声音飘荡在房间中。  
堂本光一抱着堂本刚坐起，让自己的肉棒因为重力插进了后穴更深的地方，他抬起堂本刚的屁股让堂本刚的后穴向上卡住自己的龟头，再松开手，让堂本刚因为重力坐到自己身上，这样子，肉棒操得更深，果然换来了堂本刚更大声的叫声。  
堂本刚只觉得自己是在海上漂浮着的孤舟，而堂本光一是他的明灯，指引着他的五感。  
堂本光一凑近堂本刚的耳朵，让堂本刚清晰地听到自己的喘息，然后问，“呼～我和你的伴侣谁更厉害……”说完，他又是一阵疯狂的抽插。  
“啊～是你！是你！”堂本刚压抑不了自己的生理性泪水，哭的一脸泪痕。  
堂本光一露出了一个愉悦的笑容。  
沦陷。

堂本光一又九浅一深抽插了几十下，将自己的精液射到了堂本刚的体内，而堂本刚也因为微凉的精液的刺激再一次泄了精。  
再之后，等堂本刚有知觉的时候，发现自己正在浴缸里，而堂本光一的阴茎仍在他的体内耕耘着。他就像是被钉到堂本光一的阴茎上一样，像堂本光一的玩具一样不停被迫承受着活塞运动。他已经没有力气反抗堂本光一，只能随着堂本光一的抽插，在床上在浴室在阳台一次又一次达到高潮。在天微微亮的时候，堂本刚终于又一次晕了过去。

 

堂本刚是在堂本光一的打电话声中被吵醒的。他全身酸疼，不用想他的全身上下都布满了红色的痕迹，不是堂本光一的嘴留下的，就是堂本光一的手留下的。  
“tsuyo你醒啦！”偏偏这个罪魁祸首貌似还很元气。  
在堂本刚的瞪视中，堂本光一狗腿地扶堂本刚坐起来并让他靠在床头的靠垫上。  
“tsuyo~那10%的股份我已经转到你名下啦！还有那个老女人我这几天就收拾她！”  
回答堂本财团会长的是一个扔到脸上的抱枕。  
“tsuyo～～老婆～～”堂本财团会长在堂本刚水嫩嫩的脸蛋上留下了一个吻。  
堂本刚叫了一晚上，嗓子都哑了，在堂本光一的辅助下，喝了半杯水，才终于开了口。  
“堂本光一！不是让你别管我公司的事吗？”  
“那个老女人都窥视我的人了，我还能坐视不理？”  
“……那你昨天搞什么鬼！”  
“谁让tsuyo你都不理我！”堂本光一委屈巴巴地说。这几天堂本刚无视了他所有的信息和电话，他只好出此下策，用公司威胁自己老婆回家……堂本光一想想都觉得自己不容易，“而且害得我花了10亿才见到我老婆……”  
“哦？花了点钱还委屈上了？”  
“没有！绝对没有！”  
“还有！要做这档子事去找你的新生代女优去啊！找我干嘛！”说起来这个绯闻，堂本刚就气不打一处来。这个人就出个差还没回来，绯闻就传的全霓虹都是。虽然只有女优和堂本光一分别出入同一个酒店的照片再加上官能小作文的描述……但是这是被所谓桃色新闻缠身（都是网络官能小作文）的堂本光一第一次被拍到照片，引起了霓虹大众的热烈反响。虽然堂本刚知道这个人出差不是在工作就是在和他视频，根本不可能沾上这种桃色新闻，但是还是很生气嘛！而后自己的公司又立刻遇到了危机，堂本刚更不想堂本光一帮忙了。于是堂本刚就干脆晾了堂本光一好几天没理他，吓得堂本光一立刻结束在欧洲的出差，赶紧回到了霓虹。又在飞机上听坂本秘书说起堂本刚公司的事，于是又立刻让坂本秘书进行了处理。  
“我都不认识这个女优！这家八卦杂志收了女优的钱炒作到我头上了……而且小51只喜欢tsuyo嘛！”  
“……”  
“tsuyo你老公被人利用了你都不心疼我的吗？”堂本光一故作委屈地装可怜。  
堂本刚斜眼看了眼自家那位，“你会吃这种哑巴亏？”  
“那本八卦杂志被我收购了，女优也被我封杀了……”  
“哼！”堂本刚虽然表明上还是很生气，但悄悄上扬的嘴角还是出卖了他的内心。  
堂本光一见堂本刚不再生气，赶紧把人搂进怀里，果然抱着自己香香软软的老婆才是最幸福的，什么女优老女人滚边去！  
“tsuyo……要不我们公开吧！”  
“才不要！”

发了一晚上加一个白天消息给堂本刚还是石沉大海，即使白天收到了渡边董事的股份全部转给堂本刚的消息也无法安心的井之原快彦终于在晚上收到了堂本刚回复的平安消息。井之原快彦悬着的一颗心总算是放下了。当然，等他知道堂本光一和堂本刚早就在大学时代认识交往并且在堂本刚大学一毕业就去国外登记结了婚的事已经是好久以后的故事了……

大概只有涨了工资的坂本秘书才是最后赢家。

END


End file.
